


lean on the ones who have loved through and through

by pawnshophearttradingup



Series: brufonse week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: Zacharias winced as Alfonse gently rubbed the wet rag against his wounds. He knew, he knew they were deep and needed cleaning before he could be bandaged up properly, but it still hurt.zacharias and alfonse, patching up after a battle
Relationships: Alfonse/Bruno | Zacharias
Series: brufonse week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978789
Kudos: 15





	lean on the ones who have loved through and through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasteladins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/gifts).



> brufonse week day 4! another fic not originally written for it but that i'm posting now for Content
> 
> obviously, because of the nature of this fic, there's. injuries in it. not really explicitly described, but it's. you know. it's happening

Zacharias winced as Alfonse gently rubbed the wet rag against his wounds. He knew, he knew they were deep and needed cleaning before he could be bandaged up properly, but it still hurt.

He cursed under his breath. Damn the swordsman who gave him these wounds. Usually he’d have avoided the attack, but… not today.

Today, he’d been distracted as a group of soldiers decided to all target the Prince of Askr. Honestly, he was surprised this hadn’t happened before. But Zacharias digressed.

Alfonse set the rag to the side. Despite knowing what had happened, the sight of the once-clean rag stained with blood made Zacharias wince again. Alfonse held up another rag, a dry one, wordlessly motioning to Zacharias’s injuries again. He nodded, letting Alfonse do what was necessary.

They were both silent as Alfonse worked on drying the cuts on Zacharias’s skin that he’d just cleaned, or they were until he finally broke his silence. “... I’m sorry, Zacharias.”

A million thoughts went through Zacharias’s head, many conflicting with each other. The one he settled on, in the end, was a simple, subdued, “It’s alright.” It wasn’t like it was Alfonse’s fault, exactly. After all, Alfonse didn’t ask for his focus to shift. No, the fault laid solely with him for getting distracted.

Zacharias barely noticed when Alfonse picked up the roll of bandages and started wrapping them around his side and abdomen. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hardly even felt it, and it was done by the time he realized. Alfonse stared at Zacharias. Zacharias stared back.

Alfonse reached up and cupped Zacharias’s face in his hands. For a moment, Zacharias assumed Alfonse was checking for more injuries, but then he started leaning in, and it was hard to misinterpret something like that. Their lips met. One of Alfonse’s hands dropped to instead clutch at Zacharias’s shirt. For his part, Zacharias just wrapped his arms around Alfonse and pulled him closer. They kissed until they were out of breath, and when they parted, they stayed close.

And then they both remembered what they’d been doing and separated. “I believe it’s your turn now,” Zacharias offered, and Alfonse turned around, obligingly. Still, Zacharias could see that the tips of Alfonse’s ears had turned red.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "lost & found" by sleep on it
> 
> i'm [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter, and [zenithgays](https://zenithgays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. also if you liked this fic, pls leave kudos and/or comments, it motivates me to keep going!


End file.
